Walks in the moon light
by Animalover205
Summary: Harry finds his relationship with Luna changed when he can't sleep one night. parings Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Pansy. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Walks in the Moonlight.

By

Animalover205

Summery: The relationship between Harry and Luna takes a strange turn when Harry can't sleep one night, and finds that he's not the only one with insomnia. Pairings: Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione,

Ginny/Pansy.

I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Roweling, I have not made any money from this it was written purely for my enjoyment-and hopefully for you as a reader.

Rated M, just in case.

Chapter one.

Harry Potter sighed as he rolled in his bed for the hundredth time that night, it was no good, he simply wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He was just glade that tomorrow was Saturday. He knew that he would be no good in lessons, not that he'd been doing that well of late, not with his insomnia acting up the way it has been. Harry had always suffered insomnia, but never as bad as this.

Harry got up and pulled on his clothes, sighing as he did so. ' _I've really got to get some kind of handle on this bloody insomnia._' he thought, tucking his wand into his robes. And walked out of the dormitory and, with the Marauders map's help, managed to sneak out of the castle and out to the grounds.

Harry took a deep breath of the cool clear night air, looking up he found the moon full and thought about Professor Lupin, who would be running through who-knew-where in his Were form. As Harry walked along he heard something moving out by Hagrid's Cabin and walked in that direction, pulling his wand as he did so. When he got to the cabin his ears were met by the last voice he had expected.

" Hello Harry Potter," said the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. " Why are you out at this hour?" Harry looked around and saw Luna walking toward him from the pumpkin patch, her blond hair was a mess, which told Harry that she had either been lying in the patch ( not outside the realm of possibility for her) or that she had tripped and fell ( also in the realm of possibility ). she was wearing Muggle night clothes, what looked like light weight sweat pants and a loose night shirt. Harry found himself starting to drool, and quickly shook his head " Sorry, um, I can't sleep."

Luna smiled her normal dreamy smile and nodded, seeming to find this to be a reasonable excuse to be out after dark " I know the feeling, I can't sleep either." she then tilted her head to one side, and Harry found himself fascinated by how her hair fell to that side " Well Harry, since neither of us can sleep, we might as well not sleep together." before Harry knew what he was doing he found himself agreeing to walk with her.

Luna lead the way to the lake, along the way they were talking about the day they'd had and just about anything else they could think of. Or at least Luna was, Harry it seemed, was hypnotized by Luna, entranced by the way her hips moved as she walked, and the way her hair seemed to swing as she moved her head from side to side. Now that there was not a whole school full of people or the D.A. Around them making noise, Harry found that her voice seemed to have a slight lilt to it.

" Harry, are you okay?" Luna asked, turning to face him with her light gray, almost silver eyes and Harry blinked then said " Um, sorry Luna. Did you say something?" Luna raised one pale eyebrow and said with a slight smile " I asked if your sure that Ginny wont be mad about you walking with me alone?" Harry blushed slightly then said " No, not really." he looked at the lake and thought about the fact that he and Ginny were only pretending to boyfriend/girlfriend because she didn't want the school, or more specifically Ron, to know that she was, in fact, a Lesbian. And Ginny's girlfriend was not too keen on that being found out either, or the fact that she was sleeping with a Gryffindor.

Harry blushed and said quickly " Um, why do you want to know?" he blushed even more at the smile that Luna gave him. Luna simply said " No reason." she walked with him up to the castle, by this time it was almost four in the morning. " I'll walk you to your house entrance, no sense in getting caught when it's not necessary." Luna smiled at him again, and Harry felt himself blush yet again.

' _If this keeps up, I'll look like a tomato.' _Harry thought to himself.

When they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room Luna turned to Harry and said " I truly enjoyed tonight Harry," she smiled and leaned in, before Harry knew it she was kissing his lips gently and saying " Thank you." and then she answered the question that the eagle knocker asked, and went inside. Leaving Harry thinking ' _What was that about?_' then he blushed as he thought ' _She has really soft lips._'

A/N: Hope you all enjoy it, I will post when I can!. Please hit the Review button.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm kinda surprised by how much response this story has gotten, and I'm glad that it has. Please keep the reviews coming!.

* * *

Chapter two.

A few days later...

Harry was walking down the corridors after the last class of the day, when he felt a hand slide into his own. He squeezed it knowing who's it was, he had felt said hand a hundred times before, it was Ginny's. Without bothering to say a word to Harry she grabbed his hand and dragged him into an empty classroom, where without preamble she said " So, Harry, want to talk about your wandering with Luna?"

Harry could tell by her voice that Ginny wasn't angry that her ' Boyfriend' was out walking with another woman, but then that was hardly surprising considering that they were not in fact in a relationship of any kind beyond simply very good friends. The truth was, that Harry was simply posing as her boyfriend so the rest of the school, and especially her brother, would not find out that she was, in fact, lesbian.

Harry smiled and said " Not too bad, actually." he blushed a little and said " I actually am kind of looking forward to my next bout of insomnia." Ginny smiled and said " Well then, you should be happy to know that Luna said that she was hoping you would be willing to go for a walk with her again." Harry looked at her with puzzlement and Ginny blushed for the first time since the conversation had started.

" She kinda found me and Pansy kissing in the girls shower." Ginny said " and she wouldn't leave things alone until we both told her the truth." she shook her head and said " We'd been trying to get her to believe that we were ' just trying it out ', but you know Luna, she sees right thought things like that. I wonder sometimes if maybe she has some kind of ability to see falsehoods?"

Harry thought for a moment, then nodded " I agree, there are times when I've often thought that my own self." Ginny smiled and leaned forward to kiss Harry on the cheek and said with a cheeky grin and said " Well Pansy and I are going on a date tonight, I was wondering if maybe you and Luna would want to go on a double date?" Harry felt himself go red at this thought, after all the one time he had gone on a date with Ginny and Pansy he got to see in person what many guys would love to see. Two women having sex.

" Um, thanks but no thanks Gin." Harry was the only one other then Pansy who could get away with calling Ginny, Gin. " I feel that I was just seeing too much last time." Ginny smiled and said " Not that you didn't like what you were seeing." she leaned in and whispered " In fact, Pansy got quite a kick out of knowing you were watching, seeing e.v.e.r.y thing." Harry gulped and said with a stutter " I don't think that would be a good idea, and especially with Luna there with me."

Ginny laughed and said " Alright, alright. Have it your way Harry, anyway I'd better get going. See you later!" and she left the room, leaving Harry looking like he'd just had catchup spilled all over his face.

Four hours later...

Harry walked out of the castle with Ginny ( after all he was her cover ) and down onto the grounds, where they were met by Luna and, a little ways later, Pansy. The Slytherin girl was waiting near the lake, her short black hair always reminded Harry of the stone Jet and her skin was pale as alabaster. Hearing the foot steps Pansy turned to look back at them, but Harry could see that her eyes, while tracking them all, were mostly locked on Ginny.

Harry couldn't help but smile at this, he whispered a quick " Have fun" in Ginny's ear and then took Luna's hand and said " Lets just leave these two alone now, shall we?" Pansy, hearing this, beamed at Harry and said " Thanks Potter, we'll see you later then shall we?" Harry nodded and said " We'll meet up at the Hippogriff paddock in say...four hours?"

Pansy smirked and said " Well then, while we're being so generous, I'll be sure to use that to my advantage." Harry felt like he could have cooked an egg on his face. But then Luna tugged his hand and he looked at her, his face suddenly returning to it's normal color as he fell instantly into the spell that Luna didn't even know she was weaving.

" Come along Harry, lets leave them for a while." she smiled suddenly, and Harry found himself fascinated by the way her teeth seemed to be in a perfect row, perfectly straight. Luna added " Lets go see the Thestrials shall we?"

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really, REALLY happy with the response to this story, and I really do hope that it will continue!. Please don't forget the review button!.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter three for you folks, please read and review!.

* * *

Chapter three.

Harry and Luna arrived in the Thestrial paddock after about ten minutes, Luna looked up at the moon, and Harry found himself simply watching her every movement. Harry felt himself falling under the spell that Luna seemed to be weaving about her, without even realizing that she was doing so. Much to Harry's surprise Luna started to gently sing the song " Teardrop" by the Muggle band Massive Attack.

Harry was surprised by two things about this, first that she would even know the song, since it was a Muggle song, but the thing that really surprised him the most was the fact that Luna had a beautiful singing voice. Harry was watching as she spun slightly, moving to the song as she sang, her voice light and clear, the lilt in her speaking voice was more pronounced as she sang.

Harry became entranced by the singing and the way she moved, her body moved as she danced, her hair swinging gently from side to side, her eyes closed, her arms held above her head as her hips switched from one side to the other, doing interesting things to her clothing. When the song came to an end Luna turned and looked at Harry, smiling as she if she knew what her dancing had done to the poor Gryffindor.

" Harry, are you still with me?" she asked, and Harry blinked a couple of times to clear his eyes and mind before saying " Um, yeah. Yeah I am." he blushed and thought to himself ' _I keep blushing a lot, but I can't help it, she's so beautiful._' Luna saw the blush, then as if she could hear what he was thinking she too blushed.

" Harry, do you remember the first time we'd met here?" Harry couldn't help but smile, figuring she would bring that up, since she hand wanted to come here. " Yeah, you were barefooted then. You told me why you and I could see them, but no one else could." Luna smiled and said " You do remember Harry." she looked around the paddock at the strange dragon-horse things, and said " I wasn't sure, really, if you would or not." Harry smiled and said " Of course I did Luna, why would you think I didn't?" Luna walked up to Harry and said " Well, we've had a lot of things happening since then."

Harry nodded, the whole fiasco with Umbrage, the battle at the ministry, and a whole lot of other things too. Luna smiled and said " I was thinking that, considering what has been happening since then." Harry smiled and said " Nope, I didn't forget." without thinking he leaned forward and kissed Luna's cheek and said " I haven't forgotten at all."

Four hours later the four of them walked back up to the castle, Luna and Harry looking both like tomatoes, but Luna wasn't looking displeased. Ginny and Pansy were both looking very satisfied if a little disheveled. When they arrived at the castle, Ginny borrowed Harry's cloak and map, and snuck with Pansy to the Slytherin common room, while Luna and Harry stood in a hidden passage way, waiting for Ginny to get back, and each trying not to be affected by Harry's kiss, and Luna wanting to kiss again.

Harry looked at Luna and blushed enough that he could have fried an egg on his forehead, but he also found that he couldn't stop looking at the way that Luna looked leaning against the other wall and playing with her butterbeer cork necklace. Her blond hair was bushy and slightly wavy, still damp from the nights mist. When Luna looked up at Harry, she blushed slightly at seeing Harry staring at her.

Looking away for a moment, she then looked up at Harry and said " Um, Harry. do...you like me?" Harry blinked for a moment, completely taken aback by this question. But then he looked at the floor for a second then back up " Is it that obvious?" he whispered.

It was true, though Harry thought he hid it well enough. He had fancied her since the first time that he had met her, when they were on the Hogwarts Express together for the first time. Luna had her wand tucked behind her ear, Radish earrings, and was reading her magazine, the Quibbler, upside down. Harry found that this was extremely charming, and though he tried to hide his fascination with confusion, he guessed now that he had not done a good enough job of hiding it.

Luna watched him, smiling as she looked into his bright green eyes, and said " Kind of Harry." she took a few steps and gently kissed him before saying " Good Night, Harry. We'll see each other later."

A/N: I hope this short chapter will tide everybody over until I'm able to write a longer one. Don't forget the review button!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone, hope this will make's up for it ;)

* * *

Chapter four.

Harry spent the next few weeks on cloud nine. He had managed to kiss ( several times ) the girl he'd had a crush on for nearly two years. More over, he found that she had shared the same feelings toward Harry. Harry's next bout of insomnia wasn't to happen for nearly a month, but for the first time in years he was looking forward to it. As he sat up in the common room, reading, on the first night of his insomnia, when he heard Hedwig flapping at the windows and tapping it with her beak.

Harry got up and walked over, letting her in and smiled as his snowy owl flew in to one of the nearest tables. She dropped a scroll and flew onto Harry's shoulder and nibbled his ear playfully Harry thanked her, and gave her a piece of bacon he had saved from dinner. As she ate this he unrolled the scroll and read it carefully.

_Harry, _

_I will be able to meet you tonight at around 11:30 in the main hall._

_Luna._

Harry could've danced for joy, Luna Lovegood had just written him a letter! And she wanted to meet him! Tonight! Harry looked at his watch and gulped it was 10:30, so he had exactly one hour to get ready for his date with her.

Harry went upstairs and get his cloak and map, and also to, in vain, comb his hair. He then went down to the common room to wait for 11:00 to go to the main hall. When the time rolled around, Harry could hardly stand still, he got up, wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak, activated his map, and set off for his rendezvous with his crush.

When Harry got there, Luna was already waiting for him, hiding behind a statue and keeping an eye on the door and the hall headed back into the castle. Harry came up and whispered loud enough to get Luna's attention, but not loud enough to attract attention. " Luna, it's Harry, I'm under the cloak. Lets go."

Luna didn't even look to were Harry was, she simply held out her hand, and Harry pulled her to him and under the cloak. When they were under the cloak Luna turned to Harry and without even saying hello first, simply kissed him. When the kiss broke she leaned back enough for Harry to see her, and Harry fell at once under the spell of those silvery eyes.

" Lets go Harry, there's something I want to show you." she said, her lilt catching his ears like the song of a siren. He simply nodded and lead the way. When they were outside Luna took over and lead him into the forbidden forest, but not toward any place Harry had ever been in the forest. When they were deep enough in the woods that they would not be seen Harry took the cloak and tucked it in his sweat jackets pocket.

Harry and Luna both took out their wands and lit them, Luna leading them, and Harry following. He tried to pay attention to his surroundings, he really did. But the sight of Luna walking in a pair of nearly skin tight pants with her hair almost reaching her waist, was extremely distracting to him. Luna looked back at Harry and saw where his attention was for the most part, and smiled the smile that all women get when they receive attention that they enjoy.

After nearly half an hour they reached a small clearing, and for the first time since they had taken the cloak off, Harry looked somewhere other then at Luna.

The clearing was almost a hundred feet across, with some grass ( odd that) and a river that led into a pool of water, which reflected the light of the moon. " This is my favorite place to come, Harry." Luna said " My dad used magic to make grass grow here when he was in Hogwarts, he told me how to find it." she then turned to Harry and smiled at him, and once again Harry's attention was completely focused on this wonderful young woman before him. " I wanted to bring you here, Harry, because here we don't have to worry about any of the professors or even Hagrid, since they don't know it's here." she walked over and, taking Harry's hand, led him to the pool of water. " Here we can be completely alone."

Harry gulped, knowing the possibilities that presented, and hoping that they were not rushing things. Luna smiled and sat down, Harry sitting with her, his eyes wandering the clearing. He liked it here, it seemed...peaceful here...the only time he had felt this kind of peace was when he was on his broom, leaving the world below him.

Harry looked at Luna, but she was watching the moon, and didn't seem to even be aware that Harry was there anymore. As they sat in the silence Harry studied Luna, the moonlight played across her face, giving her pale skin an almost ghost like quality. Her eyes seemed to almost glow with liquid silver and her hair seemed to be made of pale gold. Luna's shirt was a pale green and was loose enough that her body didn't get too emphasized. Her blue jeans however, almost seemed painted on.

Luna still didn't move or look at him, but said in an amused voice " Are you done staring at me, Harry?" Harry blushed and said " I take it that I was clearly obvious?" Luna smiled and said " As a troll among house elves." Harry blushed again and said " Sorry." Luna actually laughed at this and turned to face Harry saying " Did I sound angry?, did I say I was angry?" Harry shook his head " then it stands to reason then, that I'm not."

Harry smiled and said " I guess that's right." he took her hand in his, and returned to looking at the night sky, they stayed like that for a long, long time...

Later the next day Harry was just coming out of charms when he received a scroll from Luna again, two in as many days!

_Harry, _

_Thank you for last night, and thank you also for the restraint you showed._

_I know many boys, and even some girls, wouldn't have been able to_

_hold back the way you did. You are a true gentleman in the best traditions of_

_Gryffindor. _

_Your also a first rate idiot, next time we go there, lets try something, okay?_

_Luna._

Luna wanted to go there with him again!, in spite of his disappointment of her last night. And what was more, she wanted him to do something, hopefully kiss her, maybe even more. Harry walked back to the common room with a smile on his face.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please hit the review button ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to thank Cuthbert72 for the reviews he's provided. Thank you, and please keep reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5

" Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out, which caused Harry to jerk awake in the Transfiguration class room, he had slept trough class!. " So pleased you could join the world of the living Potter." Harry sighed, that was the third time he had fallen asleep in a class this week. Harry sighed, the come down from insomnia was always a killer.

Harry lifted his head and expected to see the head of his house to be glowering at him, instead she looked worried. " Potter, you've been sleeping through several class's, is there something you would like to tell me?" Harry blushed and said " Well, Professor, I'm sure you know I suffer insomnia, right?"

McGonagall nodded, and raised an eyebrow, sure this was going to be good. " Well, Professor, I'm just coming down from a bout that lasted for nearly a week, so now I'm feeling the after affects." McGonagall looks around and notice's everyone except Hermione and Ron have left, and they were waiting by the door. " Move along you two, Mr. Potter will join you shortly." she said.

As they left, Professor McGonagall looked back at Harry and said " Potter, are you sure that it has nothing to do with a young blond Ravenclaw girl?" Harry blushed about ten shades of red, he knew he was busted, but he didn't know how. " Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said, seeming to read the young students mind. Harry looked at Professor McGonagall and sighed saying " That obvious?" McGonagall smiled and said " No, but he notices a few things." she chuckled and said " Now then, anything you want to tell me?"

Harry blushed again, and then smiles. " Um, nothing much really to tell." McGonagall raised her eyebrows at this and said " What?, really? I would've thought you would've at least tried to cop a feel of her by now."

Harry gulped and felt his eyes widen at this! " What do you mean Professor?" Professor McGonagall laughed and said " Really Potter, do I have to spell it out for you?" at this she motioned to her own chest. Harry went tomato red and cried " Professor!" McGonagall laughed and said " I'm just saying, Ms. Lovegood is a very hot young woman, and if I were a few decades younger I would probably try to have a go with her." Harry stared at his Transfiguration teacher in surprise, she had just admitted to having at least bisexual feelings toward Luna.

McGonagall laughed at the look on Harry's face " What, you didn't think I'd be into women? You didn't think that all Poppy and I did was have tea during the afternoons did you?" Harry all but gagged " You and Mad-" McGonagall nodded and said " Yes, Potter. Poppy and I have been doing this for years." she smiled and said " Take my advise, try something, I doubt Ms. Lovegood would deny it."

Harry was still thinking about this when he came down to dinner, bumping into Luna and Ginny. " Oh, hey Ginny." he said, then looked at Luna and smiled at her " Hello Luna." Luna smiled at Harry, and he felt himself staring into her Silvery eyes, relaxing and releasing the tension he didn't even know he was carrying. " I'll see you at dinner Harry." Ginny said as she walked away.

" Harry," Luna said, her voice lilting in the mostly empty corridor " Are you okay?" Harry nodded and said " Yes Luna, I am." he took Luna's hand and gently led her to one of the secrete passageways, up it a few feet, then turned and kissed her. He was surprised when Luna kissed him very deeply, when the kiss broke she whispered " I've missed you Harry."

Harry smiled and said " Do I take that as a complement?" Luna kissed him again, before saying " Dose that answer your question?" as she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry's eyelids fluttered, he was pretty sure that if he was a cat, he would've been purring about now. " Well," Luna said smiling " I think someone liked that."Harry nodded.

Looking at Luna, Harry decided to take Professor's advice as well as her letter. Harry leaned in and kissed Luna, and as he did so, his arms reached around behind her, pulling her to him. That alone was not unusual, but as the kiss deepened Harry reached slowly around and cupped one of Luna's breasts, she moaned loudly into the kiss, and thrust her tongue deeply into his mouth. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Luna said " That was lovely Harry, and I really want to do more of it." she grinned and said " But, it's dinner time and I'm hungry." Harry had to admit that he too, was hungry " Alright Luna, lets go." he said. When they got to the great hall, Luna went to the Ravenclaw table, and Harry sat between Hermione and Ron, Ginny came up and kissed his cheek ( for Ron's benefit) and said in a whisper as she set a plate down " I figured you would need some food, so I saved some for you."

A/N: Hello all, sorry about the long time between posts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter ( not my best, but all I could come up with.) please remember the review button :)


End file.
